Is all my fault?
by Alehfred
Summary: Qué piensa Sanada con respecto al síndrome de Yukimura? Cómo fue que ocurrió todo? Un fic en el que se demuestra lo tierno que puede llegar a ser Gen.chan! TOT


Los personajes no son mios uwu pertenecen a Konomi Takeshi, quien ahora está creadno unos personajes realmente kawaiis! -señala a Chitose, Shiraishi y Kintaroh- nyaa! son tan guaays! XD ok, me salí del tema o oU... disfruten mi fic!

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

Is** all my **_fault? »_

Tan sólo miraba como las calles parecieran correr junto con las casas sobre ellas y la gente que caminaba de igual forma sobre ellas también.  
Lo sabía, sí. Se lo habían pasado ya en el colegio. Sobre el punto de vista, el movimiento, el vector, etc. Pero aún así se le hacía extraño pensar que en realidad lo que se movía era el bus donde él estaba y no lo de afuera.  
Siempre, todo cambio, todo movimiento, tenía que ver con él. Fue así como, por su culpa, la persona más importante para él, su mejor amigo, a quien admiraba, y por quien ahora sentía un sentimiento más fuerte que una simple amistad, tuvo que caer en las terribles garras de aquel síndrome.

Aún lo recordaba. Cuando todos los días notaba a Yukimura más cansado y como si algo le molestara. A pesar de su preocupación no le preguntó nada, nunca; ya que al mismo tiempo se le veía tan feliz y calmado, que supuso que sólo sería algo del momento.  
Así pasaron los días, las semanas y los meses. Y llegaron a la final del torneo de tennis, el cual ganaron pero perdieron algo aún más importante. Su buchou. Yukimura.  
Aquella noche, en la que primeramente iba a ser utilizada para celebrar su victoria, llegó la ambulancia y se llevó al joven enfermo.  
Todos los miembros del equipo siguieron a la ambulancia en otro vehículo y, cuando llegaron al hospital, esperaron a que el médico terminara de examinar al paciente.

Cuando por fin apareció el doctor por detrás de las puertas de la Sala de Emergencias; él, "el culpable", su mejor amigo, fue a preguntar por la condición del buchou.

- Lamento informarle que la situación de su amigo es muy grave.- le dijo el doctor.- él padece del síndrome Guillain Barré, enel cual se suprimen las funciones neuronales, con irritación de los nervios sensitivos y prácticamente todos los que padecen de este síndrome quedan paralíticos.

Caer al vacío… nunca se había preguntado cómo se sentiría. Nunca le interesó saberlo, ahora sabía porqué. Era una sensación realmente horrible, caer y caer y nunca llegar al fondo en medio de una completa oscuridad. Ahora lo estaba sintiendo.

- Hay… ¡hay alguna forma de evitarlo?  
- Hasta ahora no he sabido de alguien que no hubiese terminado paralítico. Aunque todo depende del grado de gravedad que tenga. Pero lamentablemente su amigo no está en condiciones muy buenas. Se podría hacer una operación, pero sería muy peligrosa. Estaremos trabajando en una forma mejor de curarlo, pero no sé cuanto tiempo nos lleve. Se podría haber evitado de una forma más simple si es que tan sólo alguien o él mismo se hubiese dado cuenta de que tenía una enfermedad, por lo menos, un mes antes.

Esto último que había dicho el doctor quedó permanentemente plasmado en la memoria de Sanada. Era por esto que él se consideraba culpable. Él sí se había dado cuenta, pero…

- Nunca dije nada.- murmuró para sí.  
- Última parada: hospital central.- anunció el conductor del bus y Sanada se bajó de él.

Caminó hasta llegar a la habitación 305. Tocó la puerta y una suave voz le dijo que pasara. Él obedeció.

Algo se sentía. Ya no era ese aura de melancolía, soledad, tristeza que solía emanar Yukimura. Ahora era diferente.

- ¿Sucede algo?.- no dudó en preguntar Sanada.  
- ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – le sonrió Yukimura.  
- ¡Sólo dímelo!  
- Bien, pero no te alarmes tanto.- intentó calmarle.- mañana mismo me realizarán una operacióncien por cientosin riesgo alguno. Y dicen, los médicos, que podré participar en el siguiente torneo sin ningún problema.  
- E… ¿Enserio!  
- ¡Sí! Y lo más curioso es que, mientras me hacía el dormido, escuchaba las conversaciones del doctor con la enfermera…  
- Es que acaso… ¿son amantes?- preguntó con un leve sonrojo el peli-oscuro. Este tipo de preguntas no eran muy usual en él, pero siempre había oído rumores sobre amores no correspondidos entre el doctor y la enfermera, y quería saber si aquellos rumores eran verdad.  
- N… nooo! – rió Yukimura, aquella pregunta le había sorprendido, nunca pensó que Genichirou podría interesarse en ese tipo de cosas.- hahahahaha! – siguió riendo, hasta que unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.  
- Entonces continúa, pero ya no te rías, era sólo una pregunta! – le exigió un Sanada ahora mucho más sonrojado. Aunque este ambiente le gustaba, todo su sentimiento de culpa había desaparecido, al ver reír de esa forma a Yukimura un enorme sentimiento de felicidad y satisfacción se había posesionado de él.  
- Ok, continuaré.- respondió el peli-azul luego de dejar de reírse.- lo que sucede es que a ellos les extraña que me pueda recuperar tan rápida y fácilmente. Nunca se había visto un caso igual al mío. ¡Incluso la enfermera dijo que yo podría ser un santo de Dios! Pero ¿sabes? Yo pienso que la verdadera razón eres tú.  
- ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver en esto?  
- Todos los días has venido a verme y me has dado fuerzas constantemente para poder seguir en pie ante mi enfermedad. Tú has sido mi verdadera solución. Y quiero que sepas que tú no eres el culpable de nada, así como dijiste aquella vez mientras supuestamente yo dormía, yo también sabía que estaba mal, pero no quería que nadie supiese. Lo más importante para mí era jugar aquel partido. Y así lo hice. Por eso, cuando me informaron mi situación no fue un golpe tan duro para mí. Por el tan sólo hecho de haber podido aguantar hasta las finales y haberlas ganado, me bastó para soportar la tan mala noticia.  
- Yukimura… - Sanada tomó las manos del enfermo entre las suyas con fuerza.  
- Dime.- le volvió a sonreír.  
- Bienvenido nuevamente al equipo, se te extrañó mucho.- respondió mirando hacia abajo para ocultar su aún rojo rostro y sus ganas de llorar de alegría.  
- Gracias.- dijo, dándole un pequeño pero significativo beso en la frente de su visitante. Éste levantó la vista asombrado.- yo también les extrañé bastante.

El sentimiento de culpa, realmente, se había esfumado por completo.  
Y un nuevo sentimiento, hacia la misma persona, había comenzado a nacer.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- _

_Notas de Autora:_ sabían que este fic lo hice para la clase de Religión en mi colegio? XD tenía que plasmar los Valores en algo para lo que fuese buena, primero quise hacer un comic, demo, me demoraría mucho, así que decidí ahcer un fic y salío lo que acaban de leer (omitiendo las partes posiblemente yaoi o shonen ai ya que el profe se podría traumar x3).  
Al profe le gusto tanto que no le importó que no tubiese portada y me colocó la nota máxima -snif- asíq eue spero que a ustedes también els haya gustado! y para las personas que no concían a esta pareja, espero que ahora que leyeron un fic sobre ellos, les haya gustado y se vuelvan fans de ellos uwu así como io ;w;(+)!  
Bueno, nos leemos luego, byes!  
-huye-


End file.
